Hermione's Mistake
by RingosGarden
Summary: After a clever plan to bring Sirius back from the veil, Hermione finds herself back in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong's fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. He's really gone

Hermione jumped as he slammed his fist into the wall.

The walls of Grimold Place's kitchen were covered in old trinkets that radiated with dark magic. Upon the wall's contact they violently shook.

She had volunteered to stay with Remus Lupin, not believing his act of stoicism after his friend's death. The rest of the Order was either doing business outside of Grimold Place or attending to the wounds of those who were returning from the recent battle.

Hermione looked sadly upon her once professor and slowly got up from her chair. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he gave no response she began to speak.

"Professor?"

Yet, again Remus gave no response. Hermione slowly turned him to face her.

"Please professor, come sit down."

Lupin stared at her. "He's gone," he whispered slowly. "Sirius," he stated. "He's really gone."

Hermione's heart ached. She too was in pain over the sudden death of Sirius, but she knew the pain that Lupin was feeling multiplied hers. _It would be as if Harry or Ron had fallen through the veil instead_. She shuddered at the thought as she led Lupin to a seat at the kitchen table.

She sat in the seat beside him, cautiously thinking of what to say.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked quickly.

She cringed as soon as the words exited her mouth. _Tea? That's the best you could come up with to say? His best friend just died and you offer him tea? Bloody Hell…_

Lupin however smiled at her. A sad smile, but a smile none the less.

"You don't have to stay in here with me." He said slowly and looked down at his hands. "I'm sure you're worried about Harry. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

Hermione shook her head. "Stop putting up walls. You can allow yourself to cry, it doesn't mean you're weak."

Remus looked down, not allowing his former student see him cry. He was just about to get up in hopes of hiding his dignity when Hermione's arms wrapped themselves around him. It was then that he lost it, physically and emotionally broken, he let himself cry in her arms.

Hermione woke up to the smell of tea. She opened her eyes slowly and the profile of Remus Lupin came into focus.

"Hey," she said sitting up in the bed. "How are you?"

"Better," Remus stated." Here," he said, handing her a cup of tea and sitting on the end of her bed.

Hermione took it gratefully and smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for staying with me last night. You didn't need to, but I do appreciate it."

"I just didn't think you should have been alone," Hermione stated. "No one should have in that situation."

Remus looked at his feet. "Yes, well…thank you." He stood up and smiled at her. "I'm going to let you get dressed now. The others are downstairs eating breakfast."

She smiled as he closed the door behind himself, and got out of bed. Looking around for her clothes and finding none, she made her way to the dresser beside the bed she had been sleeping on.

Opening the first drawer she found no clothes but papers and other seemingly junk. She was about to close the drawer when one particular item caught her eye. Shifting papers aside, she picked up the time-turner slowly. _I can bring Sirius back with this! _Hermione quickly put it around her neck, and changed back into her school uniform, finding no other choice.

Making her way down to breakfast, she began to devise plan. _I can go back to when Sirius was alive and make sure that Harry doesn't go to the ministry…No, how would I make Harry believe me? I'll have to make it the beginning of the year, to make sure Harry doesn't stop occulmency. Yes, that's it! I'll simply start my 5th year over._

Hermione sat down at the table quite proud with herself and began eating.

"We'll be leaving for platform 9 ¾ in about twenty minutes," Tonks' voice rang out. "Anything you don't have packed you might want to do that quickly.

When they had all finished eating they gathered around the portkey that Tonks was holding. Hermione looked around the circle at Ron, Harry, and Ginny and smiled thinking about what she was soon to do. She felt the pull of the portkey and thought _This is my chance._ Reaching inside her robes she turned the time-turner without the others seeing, and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she felt her feet land firmly on ground. She found herself standing directly in front of the barrier for the platform.

The train's sudden whistle brought herself out of her excitement, and she took off for a run through the wall. Seeing the train about to leave she sought out the last door of the train and ran quickly to her usual compartment.

She opened the door quickly and stopped.

"Can we help you?" a voice sounded.

Hermione looked at the four occupants of the compartment and promptly fainted.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

"You awake?"

Hermione jumped up suddenly, colliding with whoever had just spoken.

"Bloody hell!"

The other three boys in the compartment were laughing. Hermione looked around, her eyes wide in shock. She had seen their faces before. _This isn't good…no, no, no.! How could I have messed up this badly?_

The skinny blonde haired boy sitting to her left was the first to address her. "Hi…my name is Remus Lupin. And you are?"

Hermione stared at him, her fear being affirmed. "I…my…." Hermione breathed in deep and closed her eyes. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Why have we never see you before?" the dark haired boy she collided with and knew to be Sirius Black questioned. "I mean, you're wearing Gryffindor colors, even if the uniform is a bit off."

She looked around the compartment at the four boys in front of her; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. _They can't find out who I really am. _"I…I can't tell you that." She blurted out. "At least not yet."

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" The boy that could have been Harry's twin practically shouted.

I'm sorry James; I can't say any thing more until I have talked to Dumbledore." Hermione resounded.

"What does Dumbledore have…" James paused to look at her incredulously. "How'd you know my name was James?"

"I…I'm sure that someone mentioned it."

"Yeah," James said, not sounding entirely convinced.

Hermione couldn't help but to stare at Sirius. His face was so full of life. His laugh rang out through the train compartment as he, James and Peter played a game of exploding snap.

When she turned her head to the left, she was startled to find Remus staring at her.

She took in his pale completion and smiled sadly. Speaking softly so the other three wouldn't hear she asked, "full moon soon?"

Hermione knew that she shouldn't have said anything in her given circumstance, but at Remus' reaction she thought it was well worth it. His eyes grew large and the man she knew to be profound in rhetoric could not put two words together.

She was just about to speak when Sirius noticed his friend's expression.

"You alright there Moony?" he asked, looking skeptical at Remus.

Remus looked at him quickly and snapped out of his reaction to Hermione's question. "Yeah Siri, I'm fine." He replied, glancing at Hermione still.

Sirius nodded. "We're almost at the castle," he said looking out the window. "We should probably change.'

When the train stopped, Hermione followed the four boys, trying to remain under the radar of the rest of Hogwarts' student body.

James claimed an empty horseless carriage and the rest followed. Hermione, however, stopped outside of it, staring in front of it, where only last year was empty air.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Sirius asked over her shoulder.

Hermione spun around to look at him, startled by his nearness.

"Threshals I mean," he continued. "The first time I saw them I thought I was going insane, but really they're quite beautiful, huh?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I-it's just, I've never seen them before," she said in barely a whisper.

Sirius looked at her sadly and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the carriage. "Come on, don't think on it."

Their ride came to a stop and Hermione jumped down out of the carriage, glad that the other students around her seemed too occupied with seeing their friends again to notice her.

As they entered the school, Hermione noticed that not much had changed within the castle form this time, to the twenty years in the future that she was accustomed to. The five of them were the last to arrive at the Great Hall, and Hermione stopped outside of it.

James was about to question her when she cut him off. "I-I can't go in there. I need to see Dumbledore."

He looked at her skeptically. "Well, he's in there…you can talk to him when you go inside."

"No," Hermione said. "I can't. I'm just going to wait out here…can one of you just tell him that I need to talk to him? Go enjoy the feast."

The boys could see that there was no need to argue with her and that she had her mind set. Remus, however, was looking at her. "I'm going to stay with her guys, I have to talk to him anyway."

James nodded at him and went into the Hall. Peter followed him, eager at the prospect of food. Sirius paused at the entrance, debating on saying something, and followed James and Peter.

"You didn't need to stay with me," Hermione said glaring at Remus. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Remus studied her. "I don't doubt that," he stated sternly. "How did you know I was a werewolf?"

Hermione was surprised to see Remus looking angrily at her. "Remus. . . I can't tell you that."

"I don't want to hear that," he said, his voice rising. "Not many people here know and I don't need some new girl telling others my secret!"

"Remus," she pleaded. "I'm not going to tell anyone I swear. I just can't tell you how I know."

"That's bull-…"

Remus was cut off from finishing his statement by the door behind them swinging open, and Dumbledore's great presence filled the air around them.

The door shut behind him, and he looked down at Hermione.

"Mr. Lupin, you may rejoin your house," He stated, not taking his eyes off Hermione. "You may follow me," he said and started walking down the hall to where Hermione knew his office to be.


	3. The Timeturner

**A/N: First off, I would like to add a disclaimer seeing as I have yet to do so. That's right, I don't own any of this other than the plot, and even that has somewhat been done before. I just got bored, and after taking a three year break from writing fan fiction, I decided I would write a new one to take my attention away from college work. So-there is my explanation.**

**Secondly: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I wish none of you to suffer a heart attack or be condemned to mental hospitals. –on that note, keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**

**RingosGarden **

**STORY TIME**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione sat quiet and still in the oversized armchair that Dumbledore had told her to sit down in. His office, she noticed, had not changed much in the twenty years of him being headmaster.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore finally said, looking down at her over his half-moon glasses. "Am I right in assuming that you are not part of this time?"

Hermione nodded slowly, not sure how she would reply.

"Would you mind telling me the circumstances that led you here, so we might be able to get you back, if not sooner, than at all?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said softly, thinking quickly over how much she should tell him. "Well… yesterday a good friend and Order member was killed by a death eater, so while taking a portkey to the train platform, I used a time-turner that I had found to prevent his death…I don't understand it though, it disappeared as soon as I used it. I've never had one do that before…"

Dumbledore nodded at her. "Where did you find_ that_ particular time-turner, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hermione's eyes lit up with realization. "Grimold Place! How could I have been so stupid!" she groaned. "Who knows what Sirius' mom bewitched the objects in that house to do!"

"My guess," Dumbledore continued. "Is that the particular time-turner that you used had a powerful dark magic enchantment on it. And if I am correct in assuming you were speaking of the Blacks, you should also believe what I see as true."

Hermione nodded, still fighting the urge to kick her self.

"Can I ask though, what year is it in your time?"

"2006," Hermione said. "It's 1986 here, isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "With what you said about Grimold Place and the Order, I assume that you will know some people here. It is imperative that few know about where you are from and be careful of what you do divulge.

"Yes sir."

"Seeing as you have already told students your name, we can't change that, so lets just say that you have been home schooled up to this point and you thought that spending your last 3 years of school at Hogwarts would benefit you. You will be placed in your year until we can find a way for you to go home. Agreed?"

Hermione nodded. "Will I need to be sorted again?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't see why that would be necessary, but let's do something about your robes." He waved his hands and her robes changed slightly to match those in her year.

"I will introduce you to the school tomorrow at breakfast. By then I would have informed the professors of you joining us here. For now, you may go to your common room; the rest of your house will be back from the feast. There will be a bed and some necessities for you in the girl's seventh year dorm"

"Thank you sir," Hermione replied. "What is the password?"

"Ah, yes. Of course. The password is flobberworm. I trust you know your way."

She smiled and stood up. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will see you at breakfast. You will receive your schedule then."

"Thank you," Hermione said and walked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She braced herself outside of the portrait of the fat lady, took a deep breath, and said, "Flobberworm."

"Good luck dear," the fat lady said before swinging open.

The common room suddenly went quiet with her entrance, and every eye was upon here.

"Oy, Hermione!" She smiled as she heard Sirius' voice. "Come sit over here with us!"

Hermione made her way across the room and sat down beside Remus, noticing his glare.

"Remus, can I talk with you for a second?" Hermione said standing up and gesturing outside the common room.

He nodded at her and followed her out side the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Listen, I just want to explain myself." Hermione started.

"Yeah," Remus said. "That would be nice."

Hermione looked around the hall and noticed students walking about. "This really isn't the place…here, follow me."

**0o0o0o0o**

When they entered the Room of Requirement Hermione sat down and Remus followed suit.

"It really isn't a big deal that I know you are a werewolf, Remus. I noticed how pale you were, and I have a friend back home who is a werewolf, and I just noticed the similarities…I also have the lunar chart memorized."

Remus nodded. "Alright…I trust you."

"Good," she replied with a smile.

"So," Remus said, smiling back at her. "Do you mind telling me how you know where this room is?"

"Oh!" _Shit,_ she thought. _I'm supposed to be home schooled. _"My uncle went to Hogwarts, and he told me about it. Cool isn't it, the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, it is." Remus replied. "Where are you from?"

"I've been home schooled up to this point."

"That's cool," Remus said, as a knock was heard at the door.

Remus and Hermione both looked at each other, not sure what to do, until they heard James' voice "Moony, can we come in?"

Hermione smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. "How'd you know we were here?" She asked as James and Sirius walked in, fully aware of a certain map they had in their possession.

"Magic m'dear." Sirius replied with a small bow and a smile. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Talking," Remus answered. "On the train, Hermione let it known to me that she knew I was a werewolf, and I wanted to talk to her about it, obviously…"

James and Sirius looked at each other quickly. "How'd you know?" Sirius asked her, taking an empty seat.

"I have a friend back home who is a werewolf…I noticed that Remus showed the same signs as my friend does close to a full moon."

James nodded, taking a seat next to Sirius. "Well you don't seem like you would tell anybody then."

"No," Hermione replied. "I understand the seriousness of it. Besides, not really a good way to make new friends, by having people not trust me."

"True," Sirius replied. "So, where are you from anyway?"

"I was home schooled up until this year, and I wanted to spend my last 3 years in school at Hogwarts."

"You're a fifth year!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "We all are too! We'll have classes together!"

"Great," Hermione said with a smile, having already been aware of this.

"Hey Remus," James said looking at his friend. "Want to play a game of wizard's chess with me?" He asked while pulling a game out of his pocket.

"Sure,' Remus said moving across from James.

Sirius was watching the game between his two friends, and Hermione could not help but look at him. She still could not get over how full of life and happy he was.

Hermione jumped a little when she realized that Sirius was looking back at her, and glared at him when he started laughing.

"Let me take you on a tour of the castle" He said walking over to her.

"Isn't it past curfew?" Hermione asked, knowing that it was.

"I can take care of that," he replied.

Hermione watched as Sirius made his was over towards James, and was handed an invisibility cloak that she knew of only too well.

She stood up, as Sirius approached her and threw the cloak over the both of them.

"Come on," he said with a smile. "James and Remus are going to sneak back to the dorms when they get tired, so let's go."

Sirius led Hermione outside of the Room of Requirement, and into the beautiful castle.


	4. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: Still the same. I own nothing.**

**RE: Whispers Scream-Yeah, I'm aware of the time difference. I was actually not going to mention it unless anyone brought it to my attention. I'm really not changing anything other than having it 10 years later (…well 11). So it is a bit of an AU, but it won't change the plot, I just figured that I would set it in today's time, 2006, even if it's Hermione's 5th year. That's going to be the only time difference so far that I'm aware of. (I post a chapter when I finish it, so I'm not quite sure yet.)**

**Reviewers (all EXCEPT Captain Julie Ellis): Thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. Also, I enjoy constructive criticism, and any ideas. This story is written right before it's posted, so any ideas are welcome.**

**RingosGarden**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Sirius was staring at her from across the table and it was starting to make her feel uneasy.

He had taken her on a tour of the castle, complete with short cuts and secret passages, and they were now sitting in the kitchen drinking hot tea.

And he was staring at her.

Hermione tried to ignore it, but finally, she no longer could. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

Sirius didn't answer right away. "Where are you _really_ from?" He asked her.

"I…What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well," Sirius started. "When you first got here, you were wearing different robes. They were from Hogwarts, but they were different. Also, you commented on never seeing the Threshals _before_." He paused. "And when most people see the castle for the first time, they show some form of expression."

Hermione looked down at her hands on the table.

"Look," Sirius said, resting his hands on hers. "I'm not going to judge you. I'd just like to know who you really are. I…I feel like I have known you forever, and it bothers me a bit."

"Sirius," she said looking up at him. "It's not that easy. You're right. I'm not who I said I was, but I don't think I should tell you yet."

"Why not?" He asked with urgency in his voice.

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. "I don't know what it could do." She said.

Sirius got up, and sat down on the bench next to Hermione, and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to. It's alright." He lifted up her chin so she was looking at him.

Hermione looked into his eyes, not believing the situation that she had been thrown into today. Just a few hours ago, she was in the company of Harry and Ron and the Order.

Reality, however, came crashing back to her as she felt Sirius' lips on her own.

"What was that for?!" She recoiled and jumped off the bench instantly.

Sirius looked at her wide-eyed. "I don't know! It just felt right!"

"I can't kiss you," Hermione said incredulously. "You're Harry's godfather! Bloody hell!"

"Who?" Sirius asked, confused.

Hermione was slowly calming down. "Who, what?"

Sirius looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Who is Harry?"

"Shit…oh fuck…"

Hermione sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. "Sirius…is there any way that you can just forget what I said for now?"

He glared down at her. "What is the big deal? I mean we all have secrets, why is your so important?"

"Because the fact that you can turn yourself into a dog can hardy change the future!" She yelled at him and instantly regretted her outburst.

"…you're from the future? And you know me then?" He asked her slowly.

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes Sirius, I am, and I do."

"That's why you can't say anything then, because you can change what happens?"

She nodded at him.

"Alright," he said.

"That's it?" Hermione asked. "You believe me, just like that?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. "Why else would a girl not want to kiss me? Obviously she'd need a pretty good reason."

"You are such an ass."

Sirius laughed and helped her up off the floor.

"Listen Sirius, I can't have many people know about this. I'm sure whatever I say you'll end up telling James and Remus, but no one else, okay? Not even Peter. Promise me Sirius."

"For a kiss?" He asked her.

Hermione glared at him. "You cannot be serious."

"That's my name, love."

"Fine," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She pushed herself up on to her toes, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

She went to move away quickly, but Sirius held her close. "That wasn't a real kiss," he said and placed his lips back on her own.

The kiss was soft and tender, making Hermione's knees go weak.

Sirius let go of her and she backed away slowly. "I can't believe I just did that," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "You want to go back to the dorms now?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Alright," he said, pulling the invisibility cloak over her. "Let's go."


	5. Lily Evens

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter last time, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione woke up to the yells of Lilly Evens who was running around the room complaining about being late, while her two other roommates, who Hermione was yet to be introduced to, sat on their beds in amusement.

One of the two girls, a small pretty girl with piercing eyes, jet black hair and tanned skin was the first to realize that their new room mate was awake and jumped off her bed over towards Hermione.

"Hi," she said, as Hermione hopped down from her own bed. "I'm Annalisa Patil, most people just call me Anna."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied with a smile.

The other girl that Hermione didn't recognize now walked up to her. "I'm Molly Flitwick, my dad's a professor here. And that-" she said pointing towards Lilly. "Is Lilly Evens, who doesn't believe twenty minutes is enough to make it down to breakfast."

Hermione laughed. "Nice to meet you, all," she replied.

"You too!" Lilly yelled from the bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

On the way down to breakfast, the three girls pointed out corridors and rooms to Hermione not knowing that she knew her way around.

Hermione was not surprised to see the Great Hall to be the same as it was in her time. Some of the professors up at the front were different, but besides the faces of who was there, all was the same.

When they walked over to the table to where Sirius, James and Remus were sitting, Lilly, Anna and Molly continued walking. Hermione however, sat down beside Remus and waved to the others to continue walking to where they were headed.

"Meet your room mates then?" Sirius asked, smiling at her.

"Yup," Hermione replied, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. "They all seem pretty nice."

"Yeah…"James said, watching Lilly as she sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"How long have you liked Lilly?" Hermione asked him.

"Huh?" He asked being snapped back into reality by Sirius' elbow.

Sirius laughed. "Since he saw her, though she can't stand him very much as you can see." He said pointing to where she was sitting. "Why else would you think she'd sit such a distance down?"

Hermione shrugged as the Hall suddenly went silent. The four of them looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the front of the Hall.

"If I could just have your attention for a few short moments," he started. "Your Head of Houses will now begin to hand out your schedules for the year. Also, we have a new student joining us who has been placed in Gryffindor." He paused, "Hermione, will you please stand?"

She did as she was told, much to her embarrassment. "This is Hermione Granger, she has been home schooled up to this point, and I would like all of you to welcome her to Hogwarts."

As the school applauded for her she sat down quickly and hid her face out of embarrassment.

After the news of a new student had died down a bit, Hermione continued in conversation with Remus about classes. McGonagall made her way over to them and introduced herself to Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you professor," She said sincerely.

McGonagall handed her a schedule. "Since you were unable to pick out your own classes, Dumbledore placed you in those he thought would suit you."

Hermione nodded and thanked her.

Remus, looking over her shoulder, laughed. "You've been placed into the same classes as James, Sirius, Peter and I."

Hermione smiled and then looked around. "Where is Peter?" She asked him.

"Sleeping," was Sirius' reply. "That rat cannot be woken up. You'll see that he misses many early classes."

"Hey," Hermione said looking down at her schedule. "We have McGonagall first."

"Yup," James replied. "With Ravenclaw…sounds fun."

"We should get going," Remus stated. "If we actually want to get there on time for a change."

"Why start now?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus stood up and looked at Hermione, who shrugged and stood up with him. As the turned out of the Hall, Sirius and James made their way beside them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James and Sirius took their usual desk at the back of the room and Remus followed to sit in the desk to their left. Hermione smiled and sat on Remus' right, beside Sirius, who raised his eyebrows at her.

McGonagall walked in and magically shut the door behind her. They spent the lesson going over what they had already learned in the past four years in order to prepare for upcoming OWLs.

After class McGonagall pulled Hermione aside, shooing Sirius, James and late arriving Peter out of the door.

"Yes professor?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall paused to think about what she was going to say. "The Headmaster has informed me on your circumstance of being here Ms. Granger, and I just wanted to say if you ever need someone that I will be here for you."

"Thank you professor, I will most definitely remember that." Hermione said sadly.

"The Headmaster and I are researching on how to get you back to your time period Hermione. Be patient."

Hermione smiled up at her. "I will, thank you."

McGonagall nodded. "If I am not mistaken, there are some boys waiting outside of my room for you, you might not want to keep them waiting anymore."

"Yes Professor," Hermione said with a smile, and opened the door inwards, causing Sirius to fall over at her feet.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and helped him stand up.

"We're going back to the common room," Remus said as they started walking. "We have a free period right now."

"And nothing better to do," James added angrily.

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked.

Sirius started laughing as James looked down at the floor. "Evens turned him down again."

Hermione smiled at him. "Maybe you should stop trying to get her so much, then maybe she can actually see you for who you are."

"A prat," Sirius answered, and ducked as James tried to hit him. They continued play- fighting all the way to the common room and through the portrait hole.


	6. Getting Used to the Past

**I know;**

**First new chapter in a long time.**

**Hopefully this will remain rectified.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione decided that she did not like professor Slughorn, and she was glad to get out of his classroom. He was crude, annoying and an incredible ass-kisser.

"So," James said with laughter in his voice. "You don't seem to keen on joining Slug's club there, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes at James. "He's doing nothing other than segregating the school! I can't believe that the other professors would let him get away with that."

"He's been doing it for ages," Remus stated. "No student has really ever complained and I doubt it would matter if one did."

"I still think it's absurd."

Sirius laughed. "What do you say we forget about it and just go to lunch?"

"Fine by me," Hermione replied.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

With her charms book placed on the table in front of her, Hermione sat at a table in the common room going over some spells she was assigned to practice. Her first charms class had gone extremely well, and she had earned Gryffindor 20 points towards the house cup.

"How is it going?" Remus asked, taking the seat across from her.

Hermione smiled and placed her wand down upon her book. "Pretty good Remus. Nothing too difficult as of yet."

Remus grinned at her from across the table.

"What?" Hermione asked, annoyed at his mischievous grin.

"A little bird told me that you kissed Sirius."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No," she replied. "Sirius kissed me. I was just a simple bystander. He then extortioned me for a kiss, and took it into his own hands."

Remus erupted in laughter, causing many students to look at them,

"I don't see how this is funny," Hermione responded.

"Come on," Remus drew out. "You can't say that you didn't enjoy it. I've seen the way that you stare at him."

Hermione sighed. "Remus, it's not because I want him. There's more to me than you know."

"Does it have something to do with you being from the future?"

"Shh!" Hermione said glancing around to make sure no one had heard his question.

"Sorry," he replied cringing. "I forgot."

Hermione shook her head at him. "And yes, it does." She lowered her voice. "I know him as an adult, here he's just a kid. I just can't get over the difference."

"Is he much different as an adult?" Remus asks.

Hermione sighs and looks down at the table. "Very."

"You seem saddened by it," Remus states. "Did something happen?"

Hermione looks thoughtfully at Remus. "I suppose that you can put it that way, but it's really not something that I want to talk about."

"Okay, I won't ask anything more on the subject."

"Thanks."

"Have you started McGonagall's essay yet?" Remus asks.

Hermione rolls her eyes at him. "Remus, you're worse than I am. She just assigned it today!"

His eyes narrow. "I didn't say that I had started it, I was simply asking if you had. I was going to ask if we could work on it together when you do start it. Transfiguration isn't exactly my best subject."

"I'd love to, but I need to go over these charms and potions before I start anything. It seems that I'm slightly behind from what I know in charms and I an unfamiliar with the potions book we are using."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Hermione shakes her head. "No, I'm good."

Remus and Hermione turn their heads to the portrait hole as a loud commotion just entered. The loud commotion being James and Sirius arguing loudly.

"James," Sirius exclaims. "A pirate can so kick a ninja's ass. He can have all metal body parts and those things that shoot out metal balls!"

James looks at Sirius in confusion. "Metal balls?"

"He means cannons," Remus states as James and Sirius approach the table.

"Cannons?" James asks Sirius. "What the hell is a cannon going to do when a ninja can easily jump out of its way?"

"You're daft! A cannon-thingy is much quicker than a ninja!"

"How would you know?" James asks. "You didn't even know what it was called!"

"Boys," Hermione states. "Is there a reason you're arguing over this?"

"No," they both state in unison. Sirius winks at her and Hermione immediately rolls her eyes.

"Problem love?"

Hermione narrows her eyes. "Please don't call me that."

"Well then," he replies, grinning. "What would you like me to call you? Sugar? Darling? Precious?"

"Hermione, will do just fine. I'd like it if you didn't treat me as one of the members in your little fan club, Sirius."

Sirius stops smiling and looks at her apologetically. "I was just joking."

Hermione sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bit of trouble getting used to it here. I keep expecting to see my friends and then reality comes crashing down."

James walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Anything we can do to help, just ask."

"Thanks James," Hermione states, standing up. "I'm going to go down to the library now. I need to read up some in charms and potions."

"Will you be at dinner?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah, I should be. I'll see you guys later."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I know it's not that long,**

**But I promise I'll fix that with the next chapter.**

**Most of my time has been devoted to my new story "A Day In The Life."**

**Please look it up and tell me what you think.**


	7. An OldNew Acquaintance

**I told you that I'd update soon.**

**Here's chapter Seven.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione walked into the library and smiled; refuge alas.

Greeting the librarian, she made her way to the back corner of the library and found a table to put her stuff down. Making her way to the shelves she began searching for the potions section. Too engrossed in reading the titles of the books, she turned the corner not paying attention to who might be around and found herself colliding with another student, his books falling at his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked. "Let me help you with that," Hermione stated as he bent down to pick up his books.

Hermione kneeled down beside him, gathering a few of the scattered books. Holding them out to the boy he looked up at her, "you're the new girl, right?"

"Um, yeah," Hermione stated, holding out her hand. "Hermione Granger."

He looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it. "Severus Snape."

Hermione froze. She was face to face with the 15 year old version of her future potions professor. Studying his face, she couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized him right away. The crooked nose, piercing eyes, pale complexion, greasy hair.

Trying to hide her surprise she quickly regrouped. "I have potions with you, right?"

Severus nodded. "I was watching you, you're pretty talented in potions."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "Not really, I just follow instructions well."

He smiled at her and Hermione almost lost her balance, still squatting on the floor. Severus Snape just smiled at her.

"That's about 90 of potions making right there," he states standing up, books in his left hand.

He holds out his free hand to her and she takes it, him helping pull her to her feet. "Thanks," she says, following him to the table where she had placed her own belongings. Hermione couldn't get over this version of the man she knows in the future. He seemed so happy. What must have happened to have changed his demeanor so much?

"Severus," Hermione states as he places his books down on the table. When he looks back up at her she continues. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me out?"

He studies her for a second. "With what?"

"Well after potions today I realized that the book that we're using is quite different than the one I am used to. I was hoping to maybe find some books here to help me out, but I'm not even quite sure what to look for."

"Do you know what book you were using?"

Hermione shakes her head. She knew full well what book she was using, but seeing as it hadn't been written yet it's not as if she could name it.

She watches Severus think for a moment before he shakes his head. "I don't think that there's anything here that could really help you. However, if you'd like I suppose I could tutor you if you needed it."

Hermione studied him closely. She knew that she wouldn't need a tutor but just needed to learn a new way of potion making, But still, the prospect of getting to know her future potions professor at her age, was quite intriguing.

"Okay," she replied. "I'd really appreciate that."

Severus smiles. "Okay then, from now on you can call me 'Professor Snape'"

Hermione laughs at the irony.

"I'm only joking," he states, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. "But seriously, do you have any particular questions as of right now?"

"You're not busy?" Hermione asks, gesturing towards the six books beside him.

He shakes his head. "These are for my spare time."

"It's nice to know that there's someone around who seems to read just as much as I do. My friends back home used to make fun of me for reading so much."

"Well they obviously don't know what they were missing."

Hermione takes out her potions book and turns to the first chapter, turning it towards Severus. "I don't understand this."

Severus looks at her confused. "What about it?"

"Well, it's Greek!"

He raises his eyebrows at her. "And?"

"Well why isn't it in English, or Latin?"

Hermione frown as he laughs at her. "Please tell me this isn't your only problem."

"Well no, but it's a major one. Are you telling me you can read Greek?"

He shakes his head." No, not much. But are you a witch or not?"

"What do you mean?"

Severus smirks and gestures for her to move her chair towards him so the can both look upon the book. Watching her face, he waves his wand over the page and it instantly turns to English.

Hermione stares at him dumfounded, resting her head down on the table. "I cannot believe that I was that dense."

He starts laughing and pats her on the back. "I'm sure you just over looked it being so busy with getting adjusted to here."

She lifts her head back up and looks at him, studying his face.

"What is it?" he asks her.

Hermione shakes her head. "You just remind me of someone I know from back home."

"Is that bad?"

"Comforting, actually."

Severus is about to respond when a voice is head from the right.

"What is this, Sev?" The voice rang out. "Fraternizing with a Gryffindor? What would Lucius say if he saw you?"

Severus rolled his eyes as the boy approached them. With dark long hair he was almost the spitting image of Sirius, but where Sirius had brown eyes this boy had bright green ones. He also looked to be a bit younger.

"Reg," Severus states. "This is Hermione Granger, she's the new girl Dumbledore was talking about."

"Oh yes," he states, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. "Regulus Black. A pleasure to meet you."

Hermione smiles at him. That would certainly explain it. "There aren't more of you, are there?"

He stands there confused for a moment before understanding her statement. "Right, Sirius." He frowns. "Nope, just the two of us. A few cousins though, you'd do well to stay clear of them though. Being in Gryffindor is one thing, hanging around my brother is another."

"Blood traitor, right?"

Severus looks surprised but Regulus smiles at her. A smile identical to that of Sirius'. "You're a smart one. I doubt he would have mentioned that at all."

Hermione shrugs. "You're family isn't exactly unheard of."

"Well that's certainly not my doing," he says with a slight scowl. "So what are you doing spending time with a Slytherin?" he asks, gesturing towards Severus. "You know, my brother would probably hex us if he saw you with us."

"You too?"

Regulus starts to laugh. "Especially me. Let's just say he wasn't too pleased at my sorting."

"But you're brothers!"

"There you have it Hermione. My dear brother hates the dark arts and to him, the Slytherin house represents the dark arts, ergo, I represent the dark arts."

"That's ridiculous."

"As is my brother. We get along fine at home, but here- well that's a different story."

Regulus turns towards Severus. "I came here to tell you that Lucius is looking for you. It's a good thing I found you before he did, too. You wouldn't want to been seen with Hermione right now."

Severus nods and stands up with a sigh, shrinking his books and placing them into his bag. "Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the common room with Avery and Nott, but it's about dinner time so he might be in the hall already."

He looks down at Hermione and gestures towards her potions book. "We'll pick up sometime later then?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Yes Severus, thank you very much."

He nods and takes a deep breath, walking out of the library and leaving Hermione alone with Regulus.

"Typically," he states. "Gryffindors stay away from the Slytherins. I know that you're new here, so I'll warn you. If you get close to anyone in Slytherin chances are you'll lose some friends in your house."

"Thank you Regulus," Hermione replies, "But I can't say I have any real friends yet, and I could care less about anyone who refuses to be friendly to me because of who I befriend."

"You're different," he states. "I like that."

"Thanks. You warned Severus about being around me, aren't you afraid of being caught?"

Regulus shakes his head. "I'm a pureblood, I won't be questioned and even if I am I won't be expected to reply. If anything, my housemates will think that I'm using you for something."

Hermione shakes her head.

"Walk you to dinner? We should be going."

"Sure," she replies, placing her book in her bag and throwing the bag over her shoulder.

They take a left out of the library and turn down a large corridor. "So what year are you in?" Hermione asks.

"Third," Regulus replies. "I take it you're in your fifth?"

"Yeah."

"In that case I feel inclined to warn you about any romantic encounters with my brother or his friend Potter. I'd say this to anyone, about anyone. I do not have a vendetta against Sirius. We might not get along too well most of the time, but I still love him. He- just doesn't know how to treat a girl and you're new here. Just- don't jump into anything, I hear he can be rather _charming._"

Hermione laughs. "I've noticed. Thank you Regulus."

Entering the hall Regulus tenses. "Uh oh, we've been spotted."

Hermione looks to the Gryffindor table where James and Sirius look livid. "Oh, fuck."

Regulus smiles. "Nice language."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "I should get to my table then. It was nice meeting you."

"And you as well. See you around," he replies, making his way to the Slytherin table.

Hermione takes a deep breath and sits down next to Remus, across from James and Sirius.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sirius immediately demands.

She chooses to act as if she doesn't know why he's upset. "Sitting down next to Remus for dinner?"

"I meant," Sirius says through gritted teeth. "Talking with _him._"

"Regulus?" Hermione asks, helping herself to some potatoes.

"Bloody right Regulus!"

"Is there a problem Sirius?" Hermione asks as Remus catches her eye, frowning slightly.

"Fucking right there's a problem," Sirius states, his voice rising, catching the attention of a few students further down at the table.

Hermione raises her eyebrows. "What would that be?"

"He's a _Slytherin_. The people in that house come from families dripping with dark arts. They're all evil gits and will hex anyone who's not affiliated with the dark arts."

"That's funny," Hermione states slowly. "I don't see _you_ hexing anyone, _Black._"

Immediately she knew she had gone too far. It took all of James' strength to stop Sirius from pulling his wand on her.

"Hmm, guess I was wrong," Hermione states, beginning to eat her food, ignoring Sirius who storms away from the table with James quickly following him.

"That wasn't wise, Hermione."

She sighs, putting her fork down and looking up at Remus. "Well someone needs to put him in his place. And I'm surprised that you haven't, I mean, I saw you nod at Severus before potions- you obviously don't share the same ignorant view that all Slytherins are evil."

Remus shrugs. "James and Sirius are my best friends. They were there for me when I thought no one would be. Somehow, that overrides their ignorance in my view."

"He hate me now?"

"He'll get over it. However, I do recommend not bringing up his ancestry any more."

Hermione nods. "Yeah, the Sirius I knew didn't like to be reminded of where he came from either."

"Knew?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you said 'knew,'" Remus states. "Like past tense."

"Oh," Hermione states, thinking quickly. "Know, I meant know."

Remus didn't look too convinced but left it alone. "What do you say, back to the common room?"

Hermione sighs. "I suppose I'll have to go back there sometime."

"Come on," Remus says standing up, holding out his hand.

She takes it and follows him upstairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**This might possibly be my last chapter that I post before Holiday Break.**

**I certainly hope you all can live a month or so without me.**

**Please leave reviews so I have something to look forward to reading ******


	8. Remus' tale

**Sorry about the long wait,**

**New semesters are time consuming.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

James and Sirius were sitting in front of the fire when Hermione and Remus walked in from dinner.

To Hermione's surprise, Sirius didn't get up and leave when he saw her. He looked to James real quick, but remained sitting there, staring into the fire.

Hermione looked at James who nodded, telling her that it was alright to approach them. She looks around the common room, making sure that no one else would be close enough to hear her and she walks over to Sirius, kneeling in front of his so he has no choice but to listen to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for some of the things I said, but not all of them."

Sirius glares down at Hermione and gets ready to stand but she pushes him back down.

"You forget, I am not just some innocent girl coming to Hogwarts from the first time. I have spent four plus years here, in a time much different than this, and more dangerous. I know how to take care of myself, Sirius. And you need to allow me to speak to whoever I want."

"What do you mean by more dangerous?" he asks, no longer glaring at her. "The dark lord?"

Hermione smiles at his choice of words. His parents influence on his is still a little noticeable. "Yeah," she replies. "My best friend happens to be his greatest target."

"Someone our age?" James asks, perplexed.

Hermione stands up, sitting on the arm rest of the chair Remus decided to sit down in. "It's a long story that I can't really talk about."

"Can I ask you one thing?" James says, studying her.

She shrugs. "I don't know if I'll be able to answer you, but I guess so."

James pauses. "You know us, don't you?"

Hermione looks at him confused. "What do you mean, you're sitting right across from me."

He laughs at her. "No," he says, lowering his voice. "From where you are from."

"Oh," Hermione replies. "More like I know _of_ you guys."

She ignores the fact that Remus is now looking at her pointedly as James and Sirius stand up.

"Quidditch practice calls," James says.

"We'll see you two later then," Sirius states as they make their way out of the common room.

As soon as they're outside of the room, Remus speaks. "You're lying."

Hermione gets up and moves to the now vacated couch.

"And they don't need to know that," Hermione replies.

Remus stands up and follows her to the couch, sitting beside her. "So why can I know? You told me yourself that you personally knew Sirius. So why doesn't it matter if I know?"

Hermione looks down at her hands. "Because I still do know you."

"Then why don't you kno-" Remus stops speaking mid sentence, realization hitting him. "They're dead, aren't they?"

Hermione doesn't reply and Remus takes that as his answer.

"What about Peter?" he asks.

"He's still alive," Hermione replies, a bit stiffly.

"And there's a reason that you don't like him?"

Hermione just nods.

"One more question?" Remus asks, looking at her.

Hermione looks up to meet his eyes.

"I'm the werewolf you referred to when you explained how you knew I was one, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione pauses. "Remus- I know how difficult this much be for you, but it's imperative that you don't tell any one. I know that you're intelligent enough to understand why. I made a giant mistake when I decided to change the future, ending up back here."

Remus nods. "Yeah, I understand, it's just- wow. Are you saying that ending up here wasn't what you meant to do?"

"No," Hermione answers. "I had only meant to go back a few months."

"Can I know why?"

Hermione shrugs. "I guess it couldn't hurt now if I told you more, but do you think we could go somewhere more private?" Hermione asks, as a group of girls walks through the portrait hole.

"My dorm's empty."

"Okay," Hermione says, standing up, following Remus up the stairs.

Stopping at the third floor, Remus opens the door to a room for 4 beds, sitting down on the bed all the way to the left. Hermione follows and sits down beside him.

"I decided to go back in time," Hermione states. "So I could save Sirius from dying."

"Why?" Remus asks. "Did you love him?"

Hermione laughs. "Not in the way that you're referring to, no. I wanted to save him for two other people in my life."

"Who?"

Hermione pauses and then decides that she's said too much now to go back. "Well, my best friend happens to be James' son, Harry. Harry is Sirius' godson."

Remus looks at her. "James has a son?"

Hermione nods.

"You said James was dead."

"Right," Hermione replies. "Harry never really knew James. He died too early."

Remus shakes his head. "Who else did you try for?"

She smiles at him. "You."

"Me?"

Hermione nods her head. "Let's just say that you didn't take his death very well."

"Yeah, I suppose that I wouldn't."

"Which is why I'm surprised that you're talking about it here with me so-stoically?"

Remus shrugs. "There's not much I can do about the future. It's all kind of surreal."

"Yeah," Hermione states, looking around the room. "Wow," she says, looking at the messes that are Sirius' and James' beds. "How do you live with that?"

"Carefully," he replies with a laugh. Hermione joins in when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Remus states.

The door opens to reveal Lilly. "Remus, the headmaster wanted me to tell you the prefects meeting will be next week in stead of this one."

She pauses, looking at Hermione, eyebrows raised. "And what do we have here?"

Remus rolls his eyes at Lilly. "What's this Lils, don't remember your own roommate?"

"Of course I remember her Remy, I'm just curious as to why she's suddenly your roommate."

Hermione laughs. "Remus and I were just talking, Lilly. Nothing scandalous."

"What a shame," Lilly replies with a smirk. "Remus could use something scandalous in his life."

With Remus' blush, Lilly and Hermione burst out laughing. Lilly walks over to them, a deck of exploding snap in her hands. "You know I'm only jesting, Remy. What do you two say to a game?"

"I'm in," I reply. Remus shrugs as he gets down of the bed, sitting on the floor. Lilly and I join him, sitting in as much of a circle as we could form.

"I have to say," Lilly states, looking at Hermione. "It's nice to see that you've chosen the company of Remus over Black and Potter."

"Aww, they're not that bad. I have a few friends like them back at home. Anyway, James seems to be quite smitten with you."

Lilly frowns. "Some great masquerade, he even has you fooled."

"I don't think so," Hermione replies. "I've seen the way he looks at you, there's something real behind that."

Lilly doesn't reply, handing out the cards. "Well," she states after silence. "He could come up with a better way of showing it."

Hermione looks to Remus and smiles.

In the middle of their third game, the dorm door flies open.

"One more lap around that pitch and I would have keeled over-"

James and Sirius stop dead in their steps, looking over towards Remus, Hermione and Lilly.

"How was practice?" Remus asks, placing a card down, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"It was- fine," Sirius replies slowly. "And what have you been up to?"

"Just playing some cards with two very lovely ladies," Remus replies with a smile.

"Indeed," James states, smiling at Lilly.

She rolls her eyes and stands up. "I should be going. I'm supposed to be meeting Anna and Molly. Hermione, would you like to come?"

"Sure, she replies standing up and offering her hand to Remus.

Remus takes it and she helps to his feet. "I had a great time Remus, thank you," Hermione states, standing on the top of her toes to give Remus a kiss on the cheek.

"It was most certainly my pleasure," Remus says, blushing.

Hermione follows Lilly to the door. "Good night boys," she says with a smile, ignoring the look that Sirius was giving her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Every writer loves reviews ******


	9. Hallow's Eve

**Not much to say,**

**So here's the next installment.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next few weeks went by quickly and without incident. Sirius had forgiven Hermione and they were on great terms. Severus had put aside each Thursday night to go over potions and any other work with Hermione in the library. Sometimes Regulus joined as well. The night of the Halloween feast just happened to fall on a Thursday.

"This is ridiculous, Sev," Hermione sighed, pushing her book away from her. "Why are we learning potions that will never hold relevance in our lives?"

He smiles at her. "Every potion holds some relevance, 'Mione."

"Easy for you to say Mr. Potions master."

"Hey, you're doing fine in the subject, I don't see why you're so worried."

"I need an outstanding on my O.W.L.s in potions," Hermione says with a sigh.

"Why outstanding?" Severus asks. "I mean, is there a particular reason that you're aiming that high?"

"Well yeah, I'd like to continue in the subject next year."

"Slughorn doesn't require and outstanding for N.E.W.T.s," Severus states in confusion.

"Oh," Hermione replies. "Well I'm not positive that I will still be here next year, and I know a particular professor who requires an outstanding."

Severus frowns. "Why wouldn't you be here next year?"

Hermione doesn't reply, trying to come up with an adequate answer.

"You don't belong here, do you?" he asks her quietly.

She turns quickly to him. "What do you mean?"

Severus nods towards the library shelves behind them. "I saw you checking out some books on time traveling last week. You also have a good handling on the school when it takes first years more than half the year to get accustomed to it."

"I won't tell anyone, Hermione," he finally states.

She nods her head. "I trust you, Severus."

"It's true then?" he asks.

"Yeah," Hermione says. "It's true."

"How?"

Hermione shrugs. "I made a stupid mistake with a time turner that I didn't know was tampered with."

Severus stares at her. "Where are you from, then?"

She sighs, "About twenty and a half years from now."

"Wow," he replies, shaking his head. "So you must know some people here in the future."

"A few," Hermione admits.

"Is that why you were surprised at my name?"

Hermione laughs. "You're too smart for your own good, Sev."

"I'm assuming that you're not supposed to divulge any details then?"

"Right," Hermione replies. "Dumbledore is looking into spells that might be useful but he's informed me that he's not gotten very far. He's thinking that a potion might do better."

"Any potion of that greatness will take months to brew." Severus replies with a frown. "Do you know what he's looking into?"

"Not the slightest," Hermione replies. "But it is Dumbledore, so I'm not too worried. Could you possibly tell Regulus for me? I'm not sure how to bring it up."

"Sure," Severus says with a smile. "Who else here knows where you're really from?"

Hermione sighs. "Student wise just Remus, James and Sirius. Dumbledore informed at least McGonagall, I'm not too sure if he told any other teachers. Lilly is starting to ask me questions though, it might be wise for me to tell her before she finds out by herself."

Severus nods. "She discovered Remus' little secret all by herself."

Hermione is speechless. "You- you know?"

"Bloody right I know," Severus responds with a frown. "Black thought he'd play a little joke on me. Almost got me killed."

"Oh," Hermione states, comprehension dawning on her. "I remember now."

Severus stares at her. "What are you talking about?"

"That's why you hate James, right? Because you owe you life to him?"

"And many other reasons."

Hermione smiles but stops when she sees Severus staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asks him.

"You know me in the future, don't you? More than just my name?"

"Yeah," Hermione replies. "I know you pretty well."

"Can you tell me anything about myself?"

"Well," Hermione starts with a smirk. "You're taller."

Severus glares at her but stops when she starts to laugh.

Hermione sighs. "I don't know Sev. In my time, I've known you for five years, but you cloud your emotions so much that I hardly know you as a human."

"Can I ask you one question, Hermione?" He states, biting his lip.

"What?"

He breathes in deeply. "What side am I on?"

Hermione doesn't respond, but frowns. "I'm not sure how to answer that. I'm not really supposed to talk about anything important that could change any events."

"I'm important?" Severus asks, confused, looking at his hands on the table.

Hermione takes his hands in hers. "You're very important Severus, very."

He looks up at her and smiles. "Thank you 'Mione, but you're in the minority with people who believe that."

"Here, maybe," she pauses. "But I assure you that people grow to see your true self. And as long as you remember that, Sev, you'll be alright."

Severus nods at her and stands up. "The feast calls."

"Right you are," Hermione says with a smile, standing up and placing her books and parchment in her bag. "Malfoy going to care if we're seen walking in together?"

"No," Severus responds. "I might have told him that I'm tutoring you in potions under instruction from Dumbledore. He won't question it. Although he's a seventh year, he knows that I'm better at potions than most other students in this building."

Hermione nods at him as they exit the library. "Well that's not too much of a fallacy; you are tutoring me in potions."

"To an extent," he replies. "I'm merely prodding you. You know all this stuff, but now I'm inclined to believe that the book you had been using is an up to date book, making our book a major step backwards?"

"Yeah," Hermione replies. "I don't think I'd be having such an issue if it was the other way around, it's just difficult working backwards."

"I've had to work with some outdated books before, I don't envy you in the least."

Making it to the hall Severus says goodbye.

"See you in class, Sev," Hermione replies, taking her usual seat at the Gryffindor table next to Remus and across from James, Sirius and Peter.

"So how's Snivelus?" Sirius asks from across the table.

Hermione frowns at him and takes a sip of cider from her goblet. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I can't, Sirius."

"Yeah, well I've found that the least amount of Slytherins in my life, the better and you seem to be fraternizing with two."

Hermione shrugs. "One of which has the same blood as you do, Sirius."

He looks towards the Slytherin table. "Yeah, that's what worries me."

"Listen Sirius, I told you that Dumbledore is working on figuring out how to get me back home so I'm only going to be here a short period of time. I just want to make the best of it."

"You can make the best of it with Gryffindors," he mumbles.

Hermione can't help but smile at him. "So Sirius, James, Peter- it's Halloween, you can't tell me that you don't have a prank planned."

James grins. "You'll see about mid feast."

She shakes her head at them as Dumbledore stands up. "Welcome to yet another Hallow's Eve feast. I wish you all merriment-" he waves his wand and food appears on the table. "and wider middles. Miss Granger, if you'd join me in my office after the feast?"

Hermione nods at him and begins to eat.

"What do you think he wants?" Sirius asks.

"He's probably found a suitable potion." she replies, making eye contact with Severus.

Fifteen minutes into the feast, a scream breaks out, gaining all attention. Hermione gasps when she looks at the Slytherin table, where its entire occupants now have jack-o-lanterns for heads.

"Oh my," Remus says with amusement in his voice.

Hermione turns to him. "And how, did they manage that one?"

He smiles at her. "Making friends with the House Elves seems to have come incredibly handy."

She starts to laugh just as McGonagall comes bounding down the isle to the table. "Black, Potter, Pettigrew- my office, now!"

They both make small bows before leaving, apparently taking too long for McGonagall who grabs Sirius by his earlobe.

"Well that was mildly entertaining," Hermione states as Dumbledore rights the Slytherin table with a simple wave of his wand, all sending death glares to James' and Sirius' now empty seats.

People start to clear out of the Hall and Remus stands. "Walk you to the Headmaster's office?"

Hermione stands as well. "Might as well. It seems that your comrades have abandoned you, you weren't in on their little plan?"

"I might have helped," Remus states as they make their way to the corridor.

"So why aren't you in trouble?"

Remus point to his Prefect's badge, "It seems McGonagall has some faith in me."

Hermione laughs as they make it to the stone gargoyle blocking Dumbledore's office. "Okay Mr. Prefect, you know the password?"

"Not a clue. She doesn't have _that_ much faith in me."

"Cockroach Cluster," McGonagall's voice sounds from behind us. We turn towards it and Remus turns bright read. "You're right Mr. Lupin, and with good reason apparently."

"I'll see you in the common room then, Remy," Hermione states and he hurriedly makes his way down the hall.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall states. "I believe that the headmaster is waiting for you."

"Yes professor," she replies and climbs the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione knocks softly at the door at the top of the stairs and Dumbledore's voice tells her to enter.

"Please sit down," he states, motioning to a chair.

"As you might have guessed, I have come up with a solution for your predicament here." Hermione nods. "Well Miss Granger it's rather simple actually. I'll be taking the Year potion, which will move you forward a year in time, and strengthen it by twenty. The tricky part will be making the properties permanent. As you might know, the Year potion lasts only a year."

"Yes sir," Hermione replies.

Dumbledore smiles. "You will be back in your time by Christmas break."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please tell me what you though ******


	10. Severus' Side

**This is the last chapter that I had somewhat pre-written, so I need to get on writing, I suppose.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Christmas break?" James asks form the couch, looking to Sirius who was sitting beside him. "That's only two months."

"I know," Hermione replies from the floor. She was leaning against Remus' legs from his seat in the armchair.

"Well," Sirius says with a large grin. "We'll just have to make your last two months here damn near unforgettable."

Hermione smiles, taking in Sirius' happy face. Her whole aim at traveling back in time was to stop him from dying, but changing things twenty years in the past was far too dangerous. She'll be going back to where Sirius just died, Remus was distraught and James didn't exist.

When she begins to feel tears well up in her eyes, Hermione quickly excuses herself and runs up to her dorm, throwing herself on her bed.

"Hermione?" she hears Lily ask. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sits up and wipes her eyes, seeing Llly sitting at her desk. "Can I talk to you Lily?"

Lily gets up from her sits and sits beside Hermione on her bed. "Sure, what's wrong?"

She looks at Lily and cringes. "I think I need to admit something to you."

"Okay," Lily says slowly.

"Lily, I'm form twenty years in the future."

To Hermione's surprise Llly smiles at her. "I know," she states. "Well not twenty years, but I knew you weren't from here."

"I though you might have," Hermione admitted, "I just thought I should tell you, seeing as we've gotten pretty close."

"Thank you, Hermione, now what's wrong?"

Hermione sighs. "Dumbledore figured out a way to get me back to my time so I'll be leaving during Christmas break. I just realized how much I'm going to miss some people here."

Lily hugs her, "You'll be fine. You'll be back with all the people who you left behind being here, and it's not like you're leaving now, you do still have two months."

"I know," Hermione states, pulling away from Lily. "I'm just being silly."

"Yup," Lily replies.

Hermione smiles and Lily and gets of her bed. "I think I'm going to take a quick walk. There's still an hour or so until curfew."

"Be careful," Lily states. "And don't get caught if you're late."

"Okay, Lils."

Hermione makes her way downstairs and stops in front of the fire to address James, Sirius and Remus.

"I'm going to go take a quick walk. Sorry for running out on you guys."

Remus smiles at her. "No problem, 'Mione. You need someone to go with you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'd kind of like to be alone, no offense."

"Be careful," James and Sirius state at the same time.

Hermione laughs and they look puzzled. "Sorry, Lily told me the same thing as well."

"Just do it," Sirius replies.

Walking out of the common room Hermione takes a left and heads towards the astronomy tower, choosing a place where she can be alone. Getting there though, she hears voices. They stop when she gets close to them and she freezes, "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"It's alright, Hermione," she hears Regulus say. "Nothing important here, just hiding from Lucius."

She smiles and walks towards Regulus and Severus. "Now that's not the way to treat your superior," she states sarcastically.

Severus snorts with laughter and Hermione looks at him in surprise. "What?" he asks.

She shakes her head and sits along the wall next to Regulus.

"So," he states as she sits down. "When are you leaving us?"

Hermione sighs and looks to the boy beside her. The boy she would never have the chance to meet as an adult. "Christmas break."

"I thought so," Severus responds from across from her, sitting on what looks like a milk carton. "Year potion?"

"Yeah," Hermione replies.

"Are you excited?" Regulus asks.

She shrugs. "Yes and no. There are some people who I've gotten close to here that I will never see again and the others are no where near the same."

"Which category do I fall into?" he asks her.

Hermione looks upon the ground.

"Oh come on," he says nudging her. "You'll only be here two more months; I need to get all possible information out of you about me within that time span."

"I'm afraid there's not much that I know, Reg."

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to state then, huh?" He asks her. "If you're worried about changing the future, your being here has probably already done that and anything that was meant to happen, still will, you know that."

"I guess so," Hermione replies.

"Well then, break it to me," he states smiling.

"Well," Hermione starts. "I wasn't lying, I really don't know much. You died before I could meet you."

"I see," Regulus states. "Do you know how?"

"You were killed by Voldemort."

Both Regulus and Severus cringe and Hermione's use of his name but Regulus shrugs. "Well that's not far off from what I figured, was I a Death Eater or no?"

"Yeah," Hermione replies. "You were."

"Okay," Regulus states. "That's all I needed to know. Severus, any questions?"

"She already knows mine," he states, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"I think I should answer that one alone, Severus."

Regulus stands, "I'll take that as my cue to leave. Malfoy's probably livid right now anyway. Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem," Hermione replies as she watches him leave.

"So?" Severus asks. "What is it then?"

Hermione pauses to think. "Well," she starts. "Technically both."

He looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean both? How can a person be both on the light and dark side?"

"You spy for Dumbledore," Hermione replies. "You used to be a Death Eater, and well- still are, but you're loyal to the light."

"Seriously?" Severus asks.

"Very. You're role in the war is extremely important and it's imperative that you still hold that role when I get back to the future."

He nods. "Yeah, I can understand why it would be."

"You're a brave man, Severus."

He shakes his head. "Sounds foolish to me."

They sit there in silence for a few moments, looking up at the stars, before Severus speaks again.

"You said that you've known me for five years, how'd we meet? What am I like?"

Hermione smiles at him. "Well Sev, we met in potions class. You see, you're my professor."

He stares at her, his mouth open. "Professor?"

"That's right," she replies with a smile. "Professor Snape."

"What am I like?" he asks.

Hermione pauses trying to formulate an answer that might be positive. Giving up, she sighs. "You're rather horrid to anyone outside of Slytherin house. You're not a bad professor, just extremely bias, difficult and demanding. You can be positively terrifying and hurtful. You won't let anyone who scores below an outstanding on their O.W.Ls into your N.E.W.T. level classes."

"I take it I'm not a very happy person?" he asks, looking at the ground.

"I don't think so, no." Hermione replies. "Although you do seem to find pleasure in making fun of James' son, Harry."

Severus smiles at this. "Well at least I seem to have some form of entertainment."

"You're a great man, Sev."

"Well at least now I know what I need to do that, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"Make good with Malfoy and stop avoiding him." He pauses. "If I'm going to be a Death Eater, they need to believe that it's what I want."

Hermione smiles at him, shaking her head. "You're remarkable, you know that?"

"I still hold that I'm foolish."

"You're going to save many lives."

He shrugs. "Thank you for telling me, Hermione."

"You deserve to know." Hermione replies, looking back up at the stars. "We should be going, it's almost nine."

They both stand up and leave the tower, walking in silence. Stopping in the Great Hall before they needed to part ways, Hermione pulls Severus into a hug. "Thank you for everything Sev."

He pulls away and shakes his head. "No, thank you Hermione. You've given me my path and I owe you."

Hermione watches as he turns towards the dungeons and turns to the staircase, making her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Walking in, she notices that Remus and Sirius are still both sitting in front of the fire. Remus has a book in his lap, Sirius is watching a group of second years playing chess.

"Hello there," Hermione states. "Where are James and Peter?"

"Detention," Sirius answers, turning to face her. "How was your walk?"

"Good," she replies, sitting down beside him. "I went to the astronomy tower and ran into your brother and Severus."

"Sounds just _darling_." he sarcastically replies.

Remus laughs from his chair and Sirius glares at him. "Feeling any better?" Remus asks.

"Yeah," Hermione replies. "Yet again, I'm sorry for that. I'm just going to miss you guys."

"So Remus told me that you're here because I croaked?"

Hermione stares at Sirius, her mouth open in disbelief. She quickly turns to Remus who is bright red. "He- he threatened me. I had to tell him."

She turns back to Sirius slowly. "Yeah, I guess that's about the gist of it."

"Well I feel special," he says, smirking at Hermione.

"You shouldn't," Hermione rounded. "I did it for Remus."

"What, were you two dating or something?"

"Sirius," Hermione states. "Remus is twenty years older than me in the future."

"So?"

"You're impossible."

He shrugs. "You obviously don't mind if you attempted to fix it so I didn't die."

"You were different." Hermione states.

"How so?"

Hermione pauses. "Sad? I only ever saw you happy around Remus and Harry, your godson."

"Because James is dead?"

I turn to Remus, "Did you tell him and James everything?"

"I-yeah. I'm sorry 'Mione."

She shakes her head. "No, I guess they should know." She turns back to Sirius, "I suppose you can say that," she replies, not wanting to get into how Sirius was in Azkaban for 13 years.

"Okay," Sirius replies. "I get that."

Hermione yawns and stands up. "It's been quite a long day for me, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"Goodnight 'Mione," Sirius responds.

"Sweet dreams," Remus states. "See you at breakfast."

"Goodnight guys," Hermione replies and ascends the staircase to her dorm.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please review ******

**If interested I have three other stories that I'm currently writing as well.**

**One OC, another 'daughter of Sirius Black' entitled 'A Day In The Life.'**

**And two George/ Hermione ones.**

'**What I Stand For' is more of a fluff (and extremely more well written)**

'**Stuck Inside These four Walls' is more of a fun non-relationship.**

**(All having the common theme of a nicer Snape ******


	11. Not Alive

**Time for an update at last.**

**You'll either love it or hate it.**

**I think I like the direction I'm going,**

**But you might disagree.**

**Please tell me your thoughts.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Can I ask you a favor?" Regulus asks, leaning in towards Hermione from across the library table.

"What?" she asks, confused, looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

"I have it on good accord that Dumbledore is planning a Holiday dance this year, and I was wondering if you would go with me."

Hermione stares at him. "It's the third of November."

"I know," Regulus says with a smile. "I wanted to make sure that I was the first person to ask you."

She studies the boy sitting across from her. The boy that once she leaves here she will never get the chance to see again.

He seems to know what is going on inside her head and places his hand on top of hers, making her head immediately look downward at their hands.

"Okay," Hermione replies, looking back at his eyes with a smile. "I'll go with you."

"Promise?" He asks, running his thumb over her hand. "I wouldn't want you to back out on me for someone else."

"Like who?" Hermione asks.

Regulus shrugs. "My brother? He is why you're here, isn't he?"

Hermione sighs. "Sirius is my best friend's godfather…not to mention, I did know him in the future. I explained all this to you. I couldn't go with him…that would be too weird."

"And me?"

"The only real issue I have with you is that you're a third year."

Regulus smiles. "We're the same age though. Both fourteen. Apparently they've changed the cutoff date in your time." He moves his hand, sliding it underneath Hermione's and clasping their fingers together. "And unless you have feelings for me, the fact you'd be going to a dance with a third year shouldn't matter.

Hermione removes her hand. "I can't have feelings for you," she says sharply, collecting her belongings and quickly standing. "You're not alive."

She briskly walks out of the library, leaving Regulus watching her with a frown.

Turning the corner, Hermione walks straight into McGonagall.

"Miss Granger!"

"Sorry Professor," Hermione says softly.

McGonagall looks at her in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I…I'm not sure, Professor."

"Come with me to my office," McGonagall states, turning towards the portrait that blocks her office's entrance. She says the password and Hermione follows her inside, sitting down in the armchair across from her desk.

"Now tell me what's wrong." McGonagall says, pouring two cups of tea and handing one to Hermione.

Hermione takes a sip of tea and then breathes in deeply. "Regulus asked me to the Holiday dance."

"I'm not sure I understand what is wrong."

"I'm not going to be here after break, and Regulus will no longer be in my life."

McGonagall doesn't respond immediately, choosing to watch Hermione as she intently stares into her tea cup. "I can only suggest that you enjoy your time with him as much as possible while you find yourself able."

"I know that," Hermione replies, placing her cup down on McGonagall's desk. "But at the same time, it's just going to be harder when I have to leave."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Hermione shrugs, looking down at her hands.

"It seems as if it's already going to be quite hard on you when you leave."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Why are you here so early?" Remus asks Hermione, sitting down across from her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

She doesn't respond and continues to pretend to be reading the book in front of her, tapping the feather end of here quill against her chin.

"Something happen?"

Hermione sighs and puts her quill down, looking at Remus. "What are you doing here so early? There's still fifteen minutes until dinner, and you never come here without James and Sirius."

"I saw you in here," he says slowly. "And seeing as it's still a bit early, I was curious as to why you were. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No," Hermione says softly, defeated. "I just haven't had a very great past two hours."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replies, glancing around the hall.

"Don't trust me enough to tell me?"

She sighs, aggravated, glaring up at him. "You know it's not that, Remy… It's just-"

Hermione is cut off from finishing her sentence as Lily, Anna and Molly walk into the Hall, sitting down to the right of her and Remus. Molly beside Hermione, and Anna and Lily beside Remus.

"And what are you two doing here alone?" Anna asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Undressing each other with their eyes," Sirius' voice sounds from behind.

Both Remus and Hermione send glares towards him, but Lily, Molly and Anna all laugh as he, James and Peter sit down at the table as well.

"So what happened between you and my brother?"

Hermione's eyes widen as she turns to Sirius, who happened to be sitting directly beside her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks quickly.

"I was in the library earlier," Sirius states. "Hiding from Filch, and I saw you get upset and leave in a hurry."

Hermione looks to Remus quickly and then back at Sirius. "I'd really rather not talk about it just right now."

Sirius' gaze narrows. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Hermione says quickly. "Really. It's just between me and him…_really._"

"You like him!" Molly exclaims, a large smile on her lips. "I knew it!" She states, elbowing Lily.

James, Peter and Sirius all look to Hermione with questioning looks as Remus looks down at the table where plates of food just appeared.

"There's no way that Hermione likes Regulus," Sirius states with a laugh. "Come on, Flitwick. Get real."

Hermione picks up her fork and begins to stab at her chicken when Sirius nudges her. "Mione', tell her she's daft."

"Excuse me," Hermione states, standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

Not paying attention to where she is going, and simply wanting to be alone, Hermione stops short when she finds herself facing the dungeon entrance, where Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black seemed to be in a heated argument.

"And what do we have here?" Bellatrix says slowly, looking away from Lucius as Hermione's hand tightens on her wand inside her pocket. "The little transfer Gryffindor seems to be lost."

"I was just going for a walk," Hermione states, defensively.

Lucius steps forward, his head boy badge stuck proudly on his robes. "This isn't any place for a Mudblood to be."

"Let her alone," Regulus states, stepping out from the portrait blocking the Slytherin common room, with Severus right behind him, looking at the scene playing out carefully.

"_Why_ would we do that?" Lucius drawls out, still staring intently at Hermione.

"Because I don't appreciate it when someone threatens the girl I like."

The Hallway goes silent as Lucius turns to Regulus, who had chosen to draw his wand to avoid more confrontation. Bellatrix looks at her cousin with an intense look of loathing.

"You have _feelings_ for this Mudblood?"

"Are you losing your hearing in your old age, Malfoy?" Regulus asks, walking over to Hermione. "I'm sure the Dark Lord would like your hearing at its best, you may not want to let him know."

Lucius looks absolutely livid, drawing his own wand. "How dare you speak about the Dark Lord in such a trivial manner. You will never be accepted into his lines."

Regulus smiles, lowering his wand. "And there you have mistaken, Malfoy. I'm already accepted and if you distrust the Dark Lord's decision, I'm sure he would be more than interested in hearing your opinion on the matter."

Lucius stutters, dropping his wand hand by his side. He takes one last look at Regulus before brushing past Severus into the Slytherin common room with Bellatrix trailing after him.

"That wasn't wise, Reg," Severus says with a frown.

"What's it matter?" Regulus says, avoiding meeting Hermione's eyes. "It's not as if I told him any lie."

Severus shrugs, and walks over to Hermione. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I went for a walk."

"During dinner?" Snape asks. "What happened?"

Hermione shakes her head, finally meeting Regulus' eyes. "Just a conversation I didn't feel like taking part in."

"What about?" Regulus asks.

"You," she replies with a slight smile. "Apparently Sirius thinks it's absurd that I could like you."

"As do you, if I recall," he states in return. "I'm 'not alive', remember?"

Hermione shakes her head in annoyance. "Never mind," she states, turning on her heel and heading out of the hallway towards the entrance hall.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she rounds on him quickly, the tears already starting to fall from her eyes. "You don't understand!" Hermione states, hitting Regulus in the chest, pushing him away from her. "I can't like you, I just can't! In less than two months, I'm going to be back in my time where I will never see you again."

She breaks down, kneeling down on the ground where Regulus bends down in front of her, pulling her close to himself, gently stroking her hair. "I do understand," Regulus says gently. "We're in the same situation, 'Mione."

She pulls away from him and wipes her eyes. "I want to go home…but I don't want to loose my friends here, and I don't really have the option not to."

Regulus forms a sad smile on his lips and pulls Hermione back towards him, leaning her forehead against his own. "What do you say we make the best of the last two months?"

Hermione doesn't respond and Regulus pulls her against his chest, allowing her to cry into his cloak.

"She okay?" Sirius asks his brother awkwardly as he approaches with Remus, Severus approaching from the other side, glaring at the two of them.

"Yeah," Regulus replies, continuing to run his hand through Hermione's hair. "She's just upset at having to leave people here as they won't be around when she gets home."

"I'm sorry," Hermione says softly, pulling away from Regulus. "I don't mean to be like this."

"We really don't mind," Remus states, walking over to Hermione and placing his hand on her shoulder. "We know how tough this must be on you."

She smiles up at him. "I just feel like such a girl."

"You are one," Severus states, looking at Sirius in annoyance. "But you're here being much braver about the ordeal than most others could."

"He's right," Sirius says stiffly. "And I was out of order earlier. That's why I came looking for you. I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't know that you actually did have feelings for Reggie."

"Reggie?" Hermione asks him with a smile.

"Bollocks," Sirius states, looking somewhat embarrassed, avoiding the eyes of his younger brother who was also wearing a smile. "I just wanted to say sorry, I'll see you later."

Hermione can't contain her laugh as Sirius leaves the hallway with Remus shortly behind him.

"Well that was…_interesting_." Severus says with a smirk, watching the area where Remus and Sirius just disappeared from. "I think the wolf likes you."

"Don't be absurd," Hermione replies, wiping her face and making to stand up. "We're just friends. I can confide in him when I can't in others."

"You know him in the future, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione replies to Severus' question. "Why?"

"You already have an image of him," he replies. "He doesn't. I think you're a bit off in your assessment of him. Here he's just a fifteen year old boy, not the man who is twenty years older than you."

"That same description can be used for you, Sev."

He smiles t her. "The difference is, with me, you've been able to see the two different people. You still treat Lupin as one."

"You're right," she responds with a frown, leaning against the wall.

"You might looks towards rectifying that," Severus states. "I have to finish McGonagall's essay before my detention tonight for cursing Potter."

"I'll see you tomorrow in the library then?"

"Sure 'Mione, right after Charms."

Hermione watches as Severus exits the hall, leaving her and Regulus alone in the corridor.

"So," he states, awkwardly standing with his hands in his pocket. "I don't believe that I ever got a promise out of you."

She laughs at him with a slight sniffle. "Do you really need a promise?"

"It would make me feel better," Regulus states, walking over to where she was still leaning against the wall. "I wouldn't want you to run out on me again."

Regulus stands in front of her and takes her hands in his. "So what do you say, Hermione?"

"I'm not so sure," she says with a smile. "Why don't you convince me?"

"I think I might be able to do that," he replies, taking a step forward so his body presses firm against hers. "If you're sure you need to be convinced."

Hermione can only nod her head as Regulus leans forward, placing his lips on top of hers and gently kissing her. She lets out a soft moan and Regulus lets go of her hands, placing his arms around her waist, pulling her off the wall and against him. Her hands immediately go to his neck, where she runs her right hand though his hair, deepening the kiss.

"Hermione," Regulus says, pulling away from her. "As much as I'd love to continue doing this…we're in the middle of the hall, and…" he looks down to where their waists were touching. "I believe it's rather apparent as to what we've been doing. I also have to meet Sev for detention. Apparently Flitwick thought I could have stopped Sev from cursing Potter."

"Okay," Hermione says softly. "I have to finish my paper anyway."

"So I'll see you later, then."

"I believe so," Hermione says with a smirk. Regulus bends down to give her one last kiss before stepping away from her, heading towards the Charms classroom.

"Reg?" Hermione calls out, making him stop and turn to face her.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I promise."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Tell me what you think?**


	12. Brothers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**And here's the next chapter .**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So?"

"Leave me alone, Sirius."

"Aww, come on 'Mione."

"Sirius," Hermione says, not even looking up from her Transfiguration essay. "I am _not_ having this conversation. And I wish you'd stop hounding me in the library."

"I don't see what the big deal is," He replies, leaning back on the rear legs of his chair. "I'm just curious as to what you see in my brother and not me."

"He's a better kisser," Hermione replies with a smirk.

"Well I hope that's not the only reason."

Sirius falls backwards with a loud thump and swear as Regulus walks around a bookshelf to where they were sitting, jumping up on the table's edge. "He's not bothering you, is he?" Regulus asks, gesturing towards where Sirius was slowly getting up from the floor.

"Nope," Hermione replies, scratching out an entire line in her paper. "I've been ignoring him completely."

"Hey," Sirius states, having righted himself, and sat back down in a more safe position at the table. "That's not very nice."

Hermione smiles, placing her quill down and pushing her parchment away from her. "Well it's what you get when you be purposely annoying."

"He has a tendency to do that." Regulus states with a grin.

Sirius sends his brother a glare and Hermione can't help the laugh that escapes her.

"Something funny?" Sirius asks.

"Very," Hermione replies. "You two are actually acting like brothers."

Sirius doesn't reply, but leans back in his chair, his arms crossed tightly against his chest, his face in a pout.

"So you done yet?" Regulus asks with a smile. "I thought we could go for a walk on the grounds. It's pretty warm out today."

"I could finish this later," Hermione replies, looking towards Sirius. "Do you think you could find something to do that won't get you into trouble until James gets out of detention?"

"You act as if I constantly need attention."

Hermione just shrugs and Sirius stands. "I'll let you two alone then," he states, nodding at his brother in acknowledgement. "See you at dinner?"

"See you then," Hermione replies and watches as Sirius leaves the library. Regulus helps her collect her belongings, and places them inside of her bag, jumping off the table as she stands.

"Shall we?" Regulus asks, holding out his hand.

Hermione rolls her eyes at him, clasping her right hand in his left. "Since when are you so formal?"

He shrugs, leading her out of the library and through the front doors of the castle and onto the beautiful fall grounds.

"It's gorgeous out," Hermione says, breathing in deeply and looking around the grounds.

"I thought you might enjoy it," Regulus replies, leading them over to a tree by the lake. He lets go of her hand to take off his thick cloak, throwing it down at the tree's base and rolling up both of his white sleeves up to his elbows.

Hermione watches as Regulus grins at her before jumping up to grab a low hanging branch on the tree and pulling himself up so he can swing his legs over and hang by his knees.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asks him in amusement.

"Just hanging out," he replies, moving his hands to his stomach to mimic a chimp.

Hermione starts to laugh, and then remembers the camera that Lily had let her borrow for the rest of her time here. "Wait a second," she exclaims, rummaging through her bag and retrieving the camera, "let me take a picture."

He holds the pose and puffs his cheeks out so she can take the magical Polaroid, remaining hanging from the tree as she places her bag on the ground beside his cloak and the camera on top of her bag.

"Don't you have practice soon?"

"Not for an hour," Regulus replies, letting himself down from the branch. "And I'd much rather be here with you than at Quidditch practice."

"Isn't your game against Gryffindor in a week?"

"Yeah, but we're going to be slaughtered," he replies. "Sirius and Potter are leagues better than Lestrange, Nott and Lestrange."

"And how are you at Seeker?"

"I can hold my own," Regulus replies with a grin, sitting down with his back against the tree. He spreads his legs so Hermione can sit down between them, her back against his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione says, as Regulus' arms clasp around her waist.

"Feel free," he replies.

Hermione pauses before asking. "Why do you have to join the Death Eaters?"

Regulus doesn't respond at first and takes a deep breath. "I don't exactly have a choice anymore," he replies. "I've played along for my parents since I was little after seeing how they treated Sirius when he disagreed. They have hopes for me to be high up in the Dark Lord's ranks, and as they're in the Dark circle, he's well aware of my existence and how I appear to support him."

Hermione turns around, so she's sitting sideways in his lap so they can face each other. "It doesn't have to be that way," she pleads. "You can go to Dumbledore, ask for help! Run away like Sirius!"

"Why would Dumbledore help me?"

"Believe me," Hermione says. "If you really walk out of all of this, Dumbledore can help you. He did it for Sev!"

"Sev?" Regulus questions.

Hermione bites her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes. "Something happened and he changed his mind about being a Death Eater and he went to Dumbledore for his protection. You can too, Reg."

Regulus doesn't respond, continuing to stare into Hermione's eyes. "You are," he says, "a truly remarkable person."

She looks down and Regulus lifts her face back up with his hand. "Not many people would be so understanding of a wannabe Death Eater."

Hermione gives a small laugh and Regulus wipes the tears away from her face, bringing his hand to behind her head and resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm really going to miss you," Hermione says softly.

"Hey," he says, pulling back from her. "None of that. Not yet."

She nods at him and he pulls her in for a gentle kiss.

"Black!"

Both Regulus and Hermione turn towards the voice where two boys approach them, wearing Slytherin Quidditch robes and carrying brooms.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange," Regulus says in a loud manner as they both stand. "As to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You bloody well know what," Rodolphus exclaims. "We might only be beaters, but even we know that are chances against Gryffindor are null without our Seeker."

"It's only practice, my dear cousins," Regulus replies, turning back to face Hermione. "We'll continue later then?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione rolls her eyes at him and stands on the tip of her toes to give him a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you later," she replies and watches as he grabs his discarded cloak and heads to the castle with the other two boys.

"You two seem happy," Severus' voice sounds from behind her.

"As much as we can be," Hermione replies, turning to face him as he walks along the edge of the lake.

"It will do no good to dwell on it, 'Mione. You were meant to go home, and you must rejoin your time."

"It doesn't make it any easier," Hermione states as Severus pulls her into a hug.

Severus slowly pulls himself away from her and bends down at the base of the tree to collect her belongings, pulling the strap of her bag on his shoulder.

"C'mon," he states, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the castle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**You know the deal-**

**As always, I love hearing from you lot.**


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all-

So I've graduated college and I'm working full time and balancing my real-life needs, so I've been more or less absent from this site. I am incredibly grateful for all the support I've received since my haitus, and the messages urging me on to continue my work.

I can't promise any speed, but I'd like to finish a few stories I have on here.

So thank you, and hopefully you'll hear from me again soon.

-Tay.


End file.
